Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of chemical dispensing and mixing devices used to mix and dilute bulk chemicals into usable product portions.
Description of Related Art
Existing chemical dispensing devices using proportioners are known in the art. The current chemical dispensing devices do not allow a user to (1) dispense multiple chemicals from the same dispensing device, (2) select from different dilution ratios, and (3) select from different fill rates. Having one chemical dispensing device that is operable to provide such functionality has been a long-felt, but unresolved need in the art.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a chemical dispenser that can dispense multiple chemicals and is operable to dispense the chosen chemical concentrate to be mixed with water to achieve one of multiple dilution rates. In addition, the chemical dispenser may be able to dispense the chemical concentrate such that the desired dilution rate can be achieved at different known water flow rates through different proportioners.